


Kitten || Itachi x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: hiii! please can you do something for Itachi with the prompt "oh kitten, don't make me tell tou twice" 🎈
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Kudos: 51





	Kitten || Itachi x Reader

It had been a long time since Itachi had been home. As he walked through the entrance of the village he watched the village center bustle around him. He watched for you but didn’t see you anywhere in the crowd. As the other shinobi made their way to their family members he grew uneasy. Why hadn’t you come to see him?

That’s when he finally looked to his left and jumped at the sight of you. “Y/n!” You had scared him more than you had realized, but as his realization hit him a smile spread across his face. He wrapped you into his arms and you buried yourself into his chest. His vest was cool against your skin as the small armor pieces touched you. “I’m so glad to see you, my love. I was afraid you wouldn’t come to see me.”

You narrowed your eyes lovingly. “Of course I would come and see you Itachi, why wouldn’t I?”

You wrapped your arm into his arm as the two of you walked back toward your house. When you reached the front door he opened it, letting you walk through before him. But as you walked thru you felt a hand hit your ass, leaving a sting lingering behind with it. 

You turned to him glared. “Itachi Uchiha, are you serious?”

Itachi walked in and shut the door slowly behind him. He placed his hands on your hips and started slowly walking you backward toward your bedroom. “I’m very serious.” A sly smile spread across his face. “I’ve been gone for a long time. I’ve been waiting for way too long to have you in my arm again.”

His lips pressed against your forehead, then to your nose, then traveling to your own lips. You looked up as you heard the words leave his lips. “What was that?” His lips met your neck and a small sound vibrated against his lips as you whined. “I didn’t hear you.”

“I need you Y/n.” His hands traveled down your hips and to the bottom of your ass cheeks. “Oh, kitten,” You nibbled on the exposed skin on your shoulder. “Don’t make me tell you twice.”

You chuckled slightly and wrapped your arm around his neck, hanging off of him as you looked at him with nothing but lust in your eyes. “Well, then why don’t you show me just how much you missed me Itachi Uchiha.”


End file.
